Fire Emblem: Remnants of the Holy War
by Cody Guli
Summary: My new Fire Emblem fanfic series, Fire Emblem: Remnants of the Holy War. The year is 1079. The continent of Jugdral is under turmoil, Lord Godfrey has gone missing, and the tome Lopt has been stolen. Argis and Cedric, Godfrey's younger brothers, have decided to round up a small band of fighters to bring Jugdral back to peace. Stories are rating pended, mostly T.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to the start of a new series (or at least a new series I hope to continue). Please drop a review if you like this and want to see more! I'll try and get Chapter 1 out quick if this gets enough love!_

PROLOUGE

Jugdral…a continent that has witnessed and suffered the Holy War. It is a prosperous land full of life…and death. Many years have passed since the destruction of the Lopto Sect at the hands of Lord Celice and the banishment of the tome Lopt to the shrine of Temple Galle, named after the Lopt Sect's founder. In the middle of this ancient continent and savage war lies the kingdom of Grandbell, which was founded by Saint Heim; one of the 12 Crusaders; and is now ruled by King Harmon. West of it lies Agustria, led by King Xianos, who is sometimes referred to as the White Beacon. To the south and east of Grandbell respectively lie Miletos, rule by King Stephen, and Manster, ruled by King Eubech; along with his son Lord Zach and his lover Lady Ace. The kingdom south of Manster, Thracia, is governed by the Thracian Dragon Knights and their leaders, Gaile and Crow. Lying southwest is Verdane, ruled by the Mad King Darius. Northern still lies Yied, ruled by King Braimond. West lies Silesia, ruled by Queen Veronia, who some call the Snow Queen. East of Yied lies Issach, ruled by King Formas and is where the story begins.

The year is now 979. King Formas is dead, his eldest son; Lord Godfrey; has gone missing in action, and Godfrey's brothers; Lord Argis and Lord Cedric; are in threat of danger from a Verdane army led by General Haas. With King Eubech suddenly taking part in Verdane's invasion, Ace and Zach head for Darna in Yied to seek advice from Braimond. The princess of Silesia, Lady Aishah, has also fled with a small army to the Yiedan city of Phinora. Agustria is suddenly caught in panic and political turmoil. Worse still, the Lopt tome has been stolen from its temple by an unknown force.

Another Holy War is imminent and is headed straight for Issach. However, Lord Cedric and Lord Argis believe that by joining forces with Ace's army and Aishah's army, they may be able to end the war and find the person who stole the Lopt tome. But before that, the two lords of Issach have decided to find their lost brother Godfrey. Their search starts in Sophara…

 _Again, please review and rate this if you want to see more. Maybe this series will be turned into an audio novel on Youtube. Who knows?_


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping the Castle

_Hey everyone! Sorry this is out a little late..I had a lot to deal with in the past month. But lo and behold, it's Chapter 1! Like and review if you want to see more! DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem and anything associated with it is strictly owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. In other words, I do NOT own anything Fire Emblem related or Fire Emblem in general. With that being said, let's get into Chapter 1. Also note that text in_ **BOLD** _is plot info. Considering that I covered the plot info for Chapter 1 in the Prologue, I'm skipping it here._

CHAPTER 1: Escaping the Castle

WHAM! BOOF! CRASH!

These sounds echoed through the main hall of Castle Issach as a storm of Verdane mercenaries thundered into the castle. Their leader, Keith, was a scruffy, strong Mercenary with ragged clothes and an Iron Sword in his dirty hands. Among him were armor-clad Knights, some blade-wielding Myrmidons, two buff Fighters, and three Archers wearing bandanas on their foreheads. Keith huffed and took a long look of the interior. The castle was decorated with fancy wooden doors and posh rugs made of Silesian wool. Chandeliers hung proudly from the ceiling above and marble pillars held up the castle. The granite floor shone with the light from the chandeliers and squeaked as the soldiers' feet dragged against them. He paused as his eyes fixated on the grand staircase in front of him. Perhaps he might have been hiding up the stairs, he thought. He shook his head and turned to his men. "Alright, dogs!" he growled. "Search this place high and low! Nobody leaves until we get Lord Godfrey, dead or alive! Kill anybody who won't tell us where he is! King Darius demands it!"

The soldiers saluted and began raiding the main hall, tossing over tables and holding cooks hostage. Little did they know, however, that hiding near the top of the grand staircase was a Cleric, Samm, and a Priest, Aesop, who heard every word. Samm was one of the most beautiful Clerics in the kingdom of Issach with her petite, almost young face, even though she was older than her looks would suggest. Her long, red hair stretched down to her lower back and her robes were spotless. Her blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Aesop, whose face was covered in wrinkles and white facial hair. Aesop was near balding and definitely at old age, but he continuously said that he shall serve and fight for Issach until his dying breath. He put a shaky, wrinkled hand on Samm's shoulder and nodded, signaling that they should report the disturbance to their masters.

The two servants rushed into the main bedroom where Cedric and Argis, both in their royal armor, were getting ready to rest in their respective beds. Argis, King Formas's middle son, was a tall, buff man who used axes to fight. He wore a serious look on his face at all times and kept his crimson hair short and shaggy. His chin was quite big with stubble spread all over it. As for Cedric, he wasn't as tall as his older siblings were and had long, green hair that went down to his shoulders. The front of his hair was kept back only by a small headband. He looked dashing and oft spoke in a mature tone for a 16-year-old. Unlike Argis, his face and skin were smooth, yet he did have dots of facial hair on his chin and cheeks.

"Forgive us, milords," Samm said hastily, "but a group of Verdane's soldiers has broken into our castle. I believe they plan to execute Godfrey."

"What?!" shouted Argis.

"Verdane? Here?" Cedric added.

"I'm afraid so, milords," Aesop croaked in a gruff voice.

Linus entered the room as soon as he could. He was as tall as Argis yet somewhat less buff than him and had golden, short locks of hair. He looked almost as young as Cedric but spoke in an adult tone.

"Have we a problem, milord Argis?" Linus asked.

"Linus," Argis replied, "come with me and Cedric. Aesop, Samm, get to safety."

"Not a chance, milord!" Samm cried.

"Aye," said Aesop. "Without us, you'd end up like Formas: dead and rotting in a casket in the basement cemetery. We're going to fight alongside you, my boy."

Argis shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous! If those soldiers get you, they'll kill you for sure! Now go! Get to safety and leave the fighting to us."

"Lord Argis-"

"Samm. Aesop. Go."

"As you wish, my lord. Come on, Samm. Leave the fighting to those youngsters."

"Alright," Samm sighed. "Be safe."

"We certainly will," Argis said. "Cedric, Linus, let's send these whelps back to Verdane!"

As Samm and Aesop went to safety, Argis, Cedric, and Linus hurried down the staircase with weapons in hand. Cedric gulped as he saw the soldiers, who were still searching the main hall, turn their heads towards the three of them. Before the soldiers could rush in to kill them, Keith raised his hand to signal his men to hold. He went up to Argis and Cedric and grimaced.

"So," he growled, "you two are Godfrey's younger brothers. I suppose you know of his whereabouts. After all, none of your…servants knew what I was saying." He motioned to three of his soldiers, who threw the carcasses of a butler and two cooks at the feet of the lords. Argis stared at the bloody remains and winced at Keith.

"Go to Hell, dastard," Argis said menacingly.

"Now isn't the time to be rash, eh?" Keith replied with a smirk. "I'll ask you the same thing I asked them: where's Godfrey?"

"And I'll repeat what I said: go to Hell, dastard."

"My good lord Argis, we mean no trouble we really don't. All King Darius wants is to see that Godfrey is alive and well-"

"By killing members of the castle?"

"Oh come now. We were only acting in self-defense. You see, King Darius and Formas were good friends, and Darius promised that he would look after Godfrey after Formas died."

"Was that what King Darius paid you to say, wench?"

Keith growled and pulled out his Iron Axe again. "If you won't tell us where Godfrey is then we'll find him ourselves. Men, kill these whelps! Show them the might of Verdane!"

As Keith retreated to the entrance of the castle, the soldiers echoed a battle cry and advanced towards the three heroes, weapons aimed at them. Argis nodded to Cedric and Linus and charged at the mercenaries. Cedric flourished his lance through the Myrmidons, watching as they collapsed to the granite floor. Argis rushed ahead towards Keith, tossing aside Knight after Knight and Fighter after Fighter. Linus was busy dealing with the Archers with his Iron Bow when an arrow struck him in the arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Linus!" Cedric cried out as he tossed aside another Myrmidon.

"Argh..I'm okay!" Linus replied as he yanked the arrow out. "Just a scratch."

Suddenly, a light beamed behind him and he watched in wonder as his wound mystically healed. The light faded away to reveal Samm and Aesop. Linus lept to his feet and continued firing away at the enemy, but Cedric look dumbfounded.

"I thought Argis told you two to get to safety," Cedric said.

"We were," Aesop replied, "until Miss Samm here insisted we go back and fight."

Samm nodded. "We're not leaving you and Argis anytime soon, Cedric! We'll fight to the end protecting you two."

Cedric sighed, knowing that there was nothing he, or Argis, could say to change their minds. "Very well. Stay behind us and don't get hurt!"

Meanwhile, Argis had barreled through the soldiers standing in his way and finally made it to Keith. He clutched his Iron Axe firmly in his hand and pointed it at Keith.

"I see you've made it to me, but to get past me would be a blessing for you!" Keith bellowed as he swung his sword towards Argis. Although they parleyed quite well neither of them could land a hit. Cedric came rushing in and cried, "Argis, remember your advantages and disadvantages!"

"Ah right," Argis chuckled as he continued to block Keith's slashes. "How foolish of me to forget. Alright Cedric, you take him on."

"With pleasure," Cedric replied as Argis backed out and he charged into battle.

"Bah!" Keith exclaimed. "Like a young fool like you will be able to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Cedric thrusted his lance through Keith's abdomen, watching as a look of shock came over the Mercenary's face. Blood dripped slowly down as Cedric pulled his Iron Lance out of him. He stumbled back moaning, "Damn it…how…did I fail?" before collapsing dead on the ground. Argis, Cedric, and Linus sheathed their weapons, signaling that the battle was over.

(One moment later)

"Verdane…what does Verdane want with Issach?" Cedric asked.

"First news of the Lopt tome going missing, now Verdane invading Issach?" Argis wondered. "It's just as Father and the scouts feared…another Holy War is beginning, and King Darius must have something to do with it."

"But why Issach? We've never had trouble with Verdane in the past ten years."

"They want Godfrey for some reason. But what?"

"I believe we should ask him," Linus interrupted. "One of the scouts stationed in Sophara has reported seeing him hiding in the town's inn."

"If what the scouts say is true," added Samm, "it shouldn't take us long to find Godfrey. That is, unless more of Verdane's men attack us while we're searching."

"I hope so," Cedric sighed. "Very well, Sophara it is then. Will you and Aesop be joining us as well?"

"Certainly sir."

"Aye, my dear boy," Aesop chuckled. "These old bones still have some ire left in them."

"Very well," Argis nodded. "After all, we could us all the help we can get, which means we'll need to stop near Rivough to gather up some men before heading to Sophara. Linus, inform the soldiers to keep night watch. We shall depart early tomorrow to avoid any unnecessary conflict."

"As you wish, my lord," Linus answered, leaving to tell the guards the news.

Argis turned back to everyone else. "Let us get some rest," he said. "We leave for Rivough at sunrise." I hope you're safe Godfrey, he thought. We're counting on you to stay alive.

 _And that's Chapter 1 in the books! Might not sound interesting now, but trust me and it will get more interesting! I also hate to upset those who really want to read the series, but there are some things I should mention before signing off:_

 _-I plan to make this series episodic, like the TellTale Games. This means I'm going to try releasing a new chapter or two every month to keep things interesting. But worry not for this series won't die!_

 _-I plan to write chapters 2-8 and then prepare another "route" for the story, just like Fire Emblem 7. For example, chapters 1-8 are Cedric and Argis's route, chapter 9 will be the start of Aishah's route, and so on and so forth._

 _Until then, remember to leave a review if you like this series so far and want to see more out of it!_


	3. Chapter 2: Rivough

_Hello again everyone! Sorry about the really long wait, but alas I have Chapter 2 of the Fire Emblem: Remnants of the Holy War series. If you like the series and want more of this series, then drop a review and favorite._

 _Some changes:_

 _-Not doing routes. I dunno where I came up with that idea._

 _-Edited the Prolouge._

 _DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem and anything associated with it is strictly owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. In other words, I do NOT own anything Fire Emblem related or Fire Emblem in general._ _For now, let's get into Chapter 2!_

 _(P.S. some changes: I misspelled Isaach as Issach, so I corrected that.)_

 **PLOT: Having survived a sudden attack by Verdane mercenaries, Argis and Cedric plan to head to Rivough, a town south of Castle Isaach. Rivough was once known as a studious village with mages and scholars coming from as far as Thracia to study Jugdral's history and the 12 Crusaders. In recent years however, Rivough has been a popular target of plundering for bandits, pirates, and thieves and has been deemed unsafe to commoners. When word had spread that the two lords of Isaach were heading there, a brigade of ruffians, led by their fearless leader Macedon, rushed at the opportunity to kill them and Father Azazel, a priest who guides the very few survivors inside Rivough's church. Where the story continues is at the entrance of the town…**

Chapter 2: Rivough

Morning was hardly coming up as the small Isaachian army entered Rivough. Everywhere the army looked, sights of destroyed buildings and stains of blood along the roads filled their eyes. The sight of decaying bones was very harrowing to Cedric, as he would look away whenever he saw a pile. The village was emitting a very ominous aura and silence was everywhere.

"I heard stories of how this place was a bustling village…and for it to turn into…this…" Cedric gulped.

"Don't worry about it so much," Argis grumbled. "Look, the church here is still intact. Let's see if anyone is in there."

"Yes…of course."

The church looked old as time itself. On the outside, moss and vines were growing on the walls and cracks in the stone were scattered all over. The wood of the front door had aged significantly and creaked as Argis opened it. Inside, the place looked and smelled fresh, as if someone was living there. Candles were lit along a wide wooden table with an unlit chandelier floating overhead, and clean drapes were hanging over the windows. A banner with a representation of Naga hung proudly in the far back and an old podium stood in front of it. The Isaachian lords couldn't believe their eyes; the church as well as the smell of cooking food almost reminded them of their home castle. Cedric's worried frown vanished from his face, and a smile stretched out to greet the atmosphere.

"Who would have thought that a church so old could stand the test of time and war?" he pondered. Aesop smiled and replied, "The church itself was blessed following the end of the first Holy War and dubbed the Church of Naga by its pastors. Unfortunately, it was the only part of Rivough that could be saved as Naga used the last of her power and life to bless it. While the village crumbled, the church withstood even the strongest of attacks from enemy troops abroad. However, it seems age has caught on; the blessing is no longer powerful enough to keep the church steady."

"You're correct," called an unfamiliar voice. Cedric, Argis, and Linus drew their weapons and faced in the direction of the voice's source. A woman in light green armor appeared in front of the doorway, a sword resting in a hilt to her side. Her brown hair was frizzy and slightly pulled back to keep it from getting in her eyes. She looked calm and spoke in a peaceful and mature tone. The woman put a hand to her chin and smiled. "Fret not," she said, "for we mean no harm. We're with the civilians of Rivough, more importantly the church pastor and his religious group. My name is Fiana."

The group sheathed their weapons and Cedric approached the woman. "Fiana," he said, "what group do you speak of?"

"The Followers of Naga of course!" called a man from behind Fiana. The man was a Knight telling by the bulkiness of his armor, and his hair was well-groomed of a dirty blonde color. A small scar rested on his left cheek and stretched towards his chin, where some stubble peeked.

"This is Lenny, my steadfast companion," Fiana told Cedric. "I've known him since I was tasked by my Legate to protect this church. He's a tough-hearted man."

Cedric nodded and said, "A pleasure." Argis stepped forward. "As much as I appreciate a welcoming, I'm afraid we cannot stay long. Do you know of anybody who will be willing to join our cause to defeat the Verdane forces and save our brother Godfrey?"

Fiana frowned. "I'm afraid Lenny and I are the only ones capable of putting up a fight, and we have no need for worthless bloodshed."

"Indeed," agreed Lenny. "We have no business in conflicts with other armies, just a promise that we both made to everyone here: the protection of this church and its followers."

"Damn…" Argis grumbled.

"Besides, with Father Azazel not in the best of conditions, it would seem unwise for us to leave him."

"Father Azazel? He's alive?" Cedric beamed.

"Hardly…you may want to look for yourself. Come," said Fiana as she led the group into the next room. It was smaller than the last room and was full of villagers, man; woman; and child, young and old, strong and weak, dressed in tattered clothing. A cookfire in the middle of the room was heating up stew for the villagers to eat. They began whispering amongst themselves as Cedric and Argis passed by. Soon, the group found themselves in a bedroom, where an old man; as old as Aesop; lay in a bed coughing and wheezing. A nun stood beside him patting his head with a cold, damp cloth to cool him off. His eyes were milky and fighting to stay open. He slowly sat up as he heard footsteps enter the room. "Fiana…" he croaked sickly. "Whom have…you brought with you?" Fiana walked over to the old man and held his hand gently.

"Father Azazel, it's Lords Cedric and Argis," she said.

"Ah…Cedric and Argis…don't you remember me?"

Cedric nodded and said, "You use to watch over us whenever Father was busy with other nobles and kings."

"And you use to tell our father how foolish he was spending more time discussing politics than being with his children," added Argis.

Azazel chuckled before coughing roughly again. "You do remember…" he said before lying back down. "Alas, you've come to me at a bad time…for as you see, I'm too old and frail to go on…"

"Father Azazel, please hang in there," begged Cedric.

Azazel smiled. "You still have your father's determination…and your mother's compassion…you would make a fine leader, my dear boy." Suddenly, he let out a long exhale and shut his eyes. Lenny rushed to his side, checked him all over for any sign of life, then turned to Cedric.

"He's…dead," Lenny whispered with grief. Fiana and Cedric hung their heads in sorrow, and Argis patted Cedric's back gently. The grieving was short lived however, as one of the villagers rushed into the bedroom. "Miss Fiana, Miss Fiana! There's a group of- oh Gods, what happened to Father Azazel?"

"Barnaby, calm down before you cause a scene!" Fiana shouted. "Do not worry about Father Azazel…he's dead."

"Oh Gods, no no no no no…not Father Azaz-"

The villager's words were cut short when Fiana grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him across the face, her teeth seething with impatience.

"Calm down, damn you," she cried, "and tell us what you saw."

"B-Bandits…over the hills!"

"Bandits, did you say?" Cedric interrupted.

"A whole group of them, heading our way!"

"Not another one…" moaned Argis. "Alright, Fiana and Lenny, can you make sure the villagers go into hiding?"

"We'll do our best," Fiana replied.

"Excellent."

The small army headed outside to find that what Barnaby said was true. A group of bandits proceeded into Rivough with bloodthirsty eyes, led by their captain Macedon. Macedon stood tall and buff with blond shaggy hair and a dirty face. He wore rags like the villagers'. One of the grunts approached him and said, "Sir, it's the Isaachian Lords! What are we gonna do now? We can't destroy the church with them here!" With a mighty laugh, Macedon replied, "The Isaachian Lords huh? I'm not afraid of no Lords! Bring 'em to me, and those "Followers of Naga" bastards! I'll kill them all with ease, you'll see!"

"But sir, King Darius said-"

"To hell with what King Darius said! If he wanted them alive, he shoulda came himself! Me? Imma have myself a serving of lordlings for dinner! Let's go boys! Kill those Isaachian bastards and take the church down!"

Cedric turned to Argis. "So these bandits also serve the Mad King…but why does Darius want the Church of Naga destroyed? He always refused to associate himself in conflicts of religions…"

"Whatever reason that dastard has, we have to take down these bandits. For Father Azazel," Argis replied.

"Right. For Father Azazel."

 _(Another new thing I will be doing is changing the fight scenes to only include the boss's name and description, class and level, weapon used, and quotes. Ya know, in case this series gets turned into a game. Also because I suck at writing Fire Emblem-style fight scenes and I thought this would be simpler. That said….)_

 **-BOSS-**

 **Name: Macedon (Description: Leader of a group of bandits employed by the Mad King Darius.)**

 **Level: 3**

 **Class: Bandit**

 **Inventory: Iron Axe**

 **Battle quotes: "Huh? What are you guys doing? Bah, you're all worthless, just like those religious freaks! As for you, you're dead!"**

 **Death quote: "Hurgh…it wasn't…supposed to end…like this…"**

 **-Following the battle-**

As one of the bandits tried escaping the fray, Linus took a shot at the bandit's leg. A direct hit. The bandit cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his wounded leg. Argis and Cedric stood over him menacingly.

"Why did Darius want you to attack Rivough?" questioned Argis.

The bandit gritted his teeth in anger, shouting "Screw you!"

Argis looked at the arrow still in the bandit's leg. He bent down and pushed the projectile further in, listening to the bandit howl in agony. "Answer me!" Argis shouted.

The bandit, unable to take the pain anymore, cried out, "He wanted Father Azazel captured!"

"Why? Tell me!"

"Never!"

Argis continued to push the arrow deeper until the spearhead was poking out of the other side. The bandit began writhing in agony more. "Father Azazel is only…one of few people who can…break the seal…" the bandit spluttered.

"What seal?" Cedric asked.

"The seal inside-"

But before the bandit could finish speaking, his body grew limp.

"Damn it…" huffed Cedric. "He bled out."

"What seal did he mean?" Argis wondered.

"Possibly one of the seals of the 12 Crusaders. I remember reading something about it. '12 Crusaders, each bound with a seal…' but who knows what seal that bandit was talking about?"

"Whichever seal he meant, King Darius must have good reason for wanting one of the 12 seals broken."

"I still don't understand why he insists on attacking Isaach, and now we have another big problem on our hand."

"I say we rest for a little bit and leave before nightfall."

"I agree. We still have to find Godfrey first."

Having heard this, Fiana and Lenny both approached the two Lords. Fiana was on a cavalry horse and Lenny had his lance gripped tightly in his hand.

"If you're leaving, then take us with you," Fiana insisted.

Argis looked puzzled. "I thought you had no business with meaningless conflicts?"

Lenny shook his head and said, "If what you say is true and King Darius wants to start a war with Isaach, then we won't sit back and watch our beloved kingdom fall to shambles!"

"But what about the villagers?" asked Cedric.

"He may not look like it, but Barnaby was a soldier in Isaach's army before your father King Formas died. I'm certain he can train the villagers how to defend themselves."

"And your promise to the church?"

Fiana smiled. "As long as we fight in the name of Naga, she'll always bless this church."

Argis pondered for a bit before replying, "Very well. If you're willing to help Cedric and I defeat Verdane's forces and reunite with Godfrey, then you may come along."

"Thank you," Fiana said cheerfully.

"We won't disappoint you," Lenny added.

"I know you won't," Cedric said.

 _Chapter Two is done! Jeez, this is hard to write…makes me wonder how Nintendo does it. Then again, I'm not a professional writer…yet._

 _Remember to leave a like and review if you like this series so far and want to see more out of it!_


End file.
